


Talk to me

by provencepuss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Live Journal Me and the 100 challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to me

All work posted under my pen-name is my intellectual property and not that of AO3 or Live Journal

None of my stories may be used or copied without my written permission

No copyright infirngement of the original Starsky and Hutch is intended in my writing.

No financial or commercial gain results from my fanfiction.

Talk to me

What do you want me to say?

I don’t know. You could try ‘sorry’ maybe.

‘Sorry’, why should I say ‘sorry’?

Because you hurt me

 _I_ hurt you. May I remind you that _you_ hit _me_?

No, you may not ‘remind me’; I feel bad enough about it already.

So talk to me.

What about?

I dunno –how about her? Talk about her.

You want to hear it?

You want to say it?

If you want to hear it.

 _No_ buddy, if _you_ need to say it.

Say what?

You know.

I do.

So, talk to me.


End file.
